Shaina's Summer Adventure
by PrincessoftheKing
Summary: Shaina is just a normal 20 year old girl trying to make a living and get somewhere with her friend Sophia. When a unplanned sleepover results in both ending up far from home in both distance and time, it turns out to be an adventure neither will forget.
1. In The Works

This might not get started for a little bit, but I was reading some fanfiction and was even inspired by a few books of people either going back in actual history or going into fictional stories so I though hey why not? So there will possibly be a new story in the works. So what do ya think?

 **Update: I finally started writing this one.** **So this the start of the first In the Works idea i posted. I had the urge to start it and i promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shaina's Summer Adventure**

Shaina sighed as she entered her small apartment. So much for a good start to the summer. She'd interviewed for an intern position at a nearby vet clinic then found out they basically just wanted someone to get them coffee and do all their paperwork for them. They weren't interested in someone who could help them with the animal side of things as well as some of the paperwork.

She threw her keys on the kitchen counter and after making a bowl of popcorn she curled up on the couch and pulled up Netflix on her small tv. She scrolled through and finally decided to binge-watch Reign. She didn't care if she was behind everyone else and it was done airing when she found it. She was a sucker for medieval era tv-shows and movies especially with some good-looking lead stars. She'd only seen the first few episodes, but because she was behind she knew some spoilers from fan pages and YouTube.

She was only into the first 20 minutes of the episode when her doorbell rang. She groaned but got up anyway and looked through the peephole. Her spirits were lifted a little when she saw her friend Sophia. She opened the door and smiled. "It is so good to see you right now." Sophia came in and handed Shaina a bag of Cheetos and a coke. "I figured when you didn't text me that the interview didn't go so good." Shaina shook her head as they made their way to the couch. She explained what had happened and Sophia shook her head. "Some people. I see you're cheering yourself up with a good show and food." Shaina smiled. "And you my best friend, have brought me refreshments. Shall we?" Sophia nodded her black curly hair bouncing with each nod. "Mhm girl you know I love me some hot British dudes." Shaina laughed, and they spent the rest of the afternoon claiming the hot ones and yelling at the tv when something happened to their favorites. Eventually they turned the tv off after watching Mary and Francis' wedding and talked long into the night before each drifted off to sleep.

Shaina heard birds chirping and felt the warmth of the sun on her face. She got more awake and realized she was laying on something hard and it was moving. She opened her eyes and saw blue sky above her. She smelt horses and honeysuckle and heard the noise of wagon wheels creaking and horse's hooves crunching on the ground. She sat up and glanced around her. She was surrounded by woods and she was in fact in the back of a wagon that was being pulled by horses and an older man was driving them. She started to panic a little when she didn't see Sophia. _"This is got to be some crazy dream."_ she thought to herself. She pinched herself and nothing changed.

Then she realized she wasn't in her 21st century clothes, but what looked like 16th century noblewoman attire. She was about to say something to the driver when a rider came out of the woods and she saw Sophia riding behind him dressed in 16th century clothes. "We seem to be safe for the most part Sergio. We saw nothing ahead or in the woods that would be a sign for an ambush." The rider called. Shaina had ducked down into the wagon not sure if she should be more worried than she was.

The rider came closer and then she heard Sophia gasp. "Shaina you're awake." The wagon stopped and so did the rider. His face was still hidden by the hood from his cloak. "I was worried for a bit. After we got separated, on purpose I might add, by our envoy and you fell I wasn't sure we would make it." Sophia explained calmly not seeming nervous or tense. Shaina was starting to put things together and figured Sophia was making up a more believable excuse than saying they were from a different time. "Yes, I'm sorry to have worried you so. What happened after that?" she put on her best English accent and because of her hobby switched to using their way of speech. Sophia wasn't half bad either. The rider turned his horse and pushed back his hood revealing dark hair and a chiseled jaw as well as grey-blue eyes. "My companion and I happened upon you and your friend when we were hunting. She had managed to build a fire to keep you both warm." Sophia nodded. "I didn't want to leave you, so I just prayed someone would find us."

Sophia wanted to talk to Shaina privately and explain what her plan was in this crazy alternate universe or whatever this was, but she just hoped Shaina would play along till they had the chance. "We were on our way to French court and stopped for the night when we found you. Your friend didn't say much at first, so we just made camp there after hunting and continued this morning. When she realized we weren't going to harm you after we told her where we were going she told us you both were travelling to French court as well to present yourselves as loyal to France. She said your envoy found out your true intentions and deserted you." Shaina nodded as if to agree with the story. "I do remember our envoy leaving us and then everything is blank after that."

The old man Sergio cleared his throat. "Prince, if we are to make it to French court before nightfall I suggest we continue our journey. You are welcome to sit with me m'lady now that you are among the living again." Shaina smiled and nodded her thanks. She wanted to get through this day, so she could talk to Sophia and figure out what was going on. So far, she determined they were somehow in the 16th century and were even dressed the part not to mention in the company of a hot prince who had rescued them.


	3. Chapter 3

**elder441- I wasn't sure who it was going to be but now I do so thanks ;)**

 **lovelytroublemaker- don't worry I'm not :)**

 **Everyone else- it will definitely have lots of frary fluff! But it will be a little different than the other story I'm working on.**

 **I plan on updating If Only next.**

Prince Tomas was glad when they reached the castle of King Henry and Queen Catherine. The two maidens he'd found looked a little scared and unsure even though he'd assured them they were safe. His father had sent him to close his deal with King Henry and he was sure a Good Samaritan deed would put him in high standings with the royals. After the guards let them through he dismounted and helped the Lady Sophia down and then helped the Lady Shaina down from the wagon. The stood next to each other arm in arm looking a little intimidated and in awe at the same time. A few seconds later they were announced and were greeted by Henry as well as Francis and a few of his advisors. "Welcome to French court Prince Tomas." Francis greeted him with a warm, but almost forced smile. Henry seemed to study the two maidens before addressing Tomas. "And are these lovely maidens' friends of yours or..." Henry inquired. Tomas smiled and shook his head. "No, my king they were two damsels in distress you could say." At Henry and Francis' confused looks he continued. "My companion and I found them abandoned by their envoy when we were making camp for the night. They say they were journeying from England to align themselves with France when their envoy found out they left them to the elements." Henry's gaze turned to both girls who seemed a little more comfortable now.

"It's true your Majesty. We joined them at port giving the excuse that we were separated from our family in the crowds. When they started to head in a different direction than French court we asked for a few to accompany us here and when they asked why we had to tell them." the one called Sophia explained. "They left us in the middle of the night and when we tried to make our way her my friend fell and..." Sophia seemed to get emotional and her friend Shaina took her hand and squeezed it. "Father I think these ladies need to be shown to a room and then examined by Nostradamus. I'm sure they are cold, hungry and tired." Henry was silent for a few minutes and then finally nodded. "Yes, you're right. Why don't you take care of them while I start discussing this deal with the Prince?" Francis nodded and waited until his father and Tomas walked into the castle then he turned back to the two girls. "Don't let him scare you too much. He won't do anything to jeopardize anyone who wishes to be loyal to the French throne. Now follow me and we can see about getting you two settled in." he held out his hand and the two girls nodded and gave him a small smile before walking with him into the castle.

Mary shut the door to her chambers firmly and sighed. If Henry wouldn't help her and he wouldn't listen to Francis she would find a way to get the help Scotland needed herself. She was a Queen after all. Then she remembered Greer talking about the Prince from Portugal coming to make a trade with King Henry for timber. Scotland had an abundance of timber and she was somewhat confidant she could out match Henry's offer. She exited her chambers and headed outside the castle. She needed fresh air and time to think. As she was walking in the outer yard she saw Greer walking with the Prince. She made her way over to introduce herself. If she couldn't do anything else she could at least buy troops. "Oh, Mary we didn't see you there." Greer said. Tomas looked at her and smiled. Mary didn't want to hurt Greer's feelings, but she knew he was intrigued by her. "It's all right Greer. So, this is who you were telling me about earlier? The wonderful Prince of Portugal." she said smiling good-naturedly. Tomas chuckled and Greer blushed. "Well I'm glad someone thinks highly of me." Then a maid came hurrying towards them. "I'm sorry for the interruption, but you are needed in the guest chambers my queen. I wasn't told why just that you should come." Mary nodded curious as to who would be needing her now. "If you'll excuse me Greer, Prince Tomas." she said inclining her head towards the Prince. She followed the maid back to the castle sure she'd made a little impact on him.

Shaina was ready to just be left alone, but at the same time she couldn't believe they were somehow in French court in the 16th century. Nothing looked like it did on Reign, but no one looked like their paintings she'd seen in history book either. Francis was almost better looking than the actor. She hadn't seen anyone else, so she wasn't sure what had happened and what hadn't yet. It wasn't like she'd seen that many episodes anyway. It was almost too much to take in. They still had to figure out what they were doing there and what was going on. Still the knights were awesome and not bad looking either. The Prince that had rescued them was nice, but she got a bad vibe from him. Still her and Sophia found it hard not to start fangirling over the fact that Francis was standing in front of them. This was all going through her head while Francis led them to their chambers. Sophia hadn't said much since her explanation earlier and Shaina hoped she was okay. "So, these will be your chambers and these two lovely girls will be your servants for the remainder of your stay. They will get you all settled and let Nostradamus know when he can check on you. I sent for my fiancé Queen Mary to help you as well. Trust me you will want her to take you under her wing rather than my mother." he explained. Shaina almost rolled her eyes. She knew about his mother. She really needed to talk to Sophia now. What if they messed with history? They surely couldn't change a tv show that wasn't really historically accurate, could they? It all just made her brain hurt. Once Francis left and the two servant girls drew water for them to bathe in they were finally alone for a few moments.

Sophia turned to Shaina her eyes wide and a very excited look on her face. "OMW! We are like in the presence of The Dauphin of France and Queen Mary of Scots! Like what is going on?" she said excitedly. Shaina shushed her but had the same look on her face. "I know and way to go on the excuse, but what happened with you? Did you just wake up here and I was slower in coming around or what?" Sophia sighed. "I actually woke up in the middle of the night and walked outside because I thought I heard something, and I placed my hand on the funny looking rock you have on your porch and then boom I was standing in the middle of the woods dressed in those clothes and you were lying on the ground still asleep. I tried to wake you, but nothing happened. Then you know the rest." Shaina raised her eyebrows. "Wow. I think we should just try to lay low and play it safe until we figure out where we are in this part of history. If we are in the earlier part we don't want to mess nothing up, but if we are in the part that we haven't seen yet then we should be fine." Sophia nodded, and they finished bathing before the water got cold.

Mary entered the castle and made her way towards the guest chambers. She saw Francis heading towards her coming from the rooms. "What's going on Francis?" she asked a little impatiently. He didn't seem fazed by her tone of voice, he just stopped to talk to her. "When Prince Tomas was traveling here he found two ladies abandoned by their envoy in the woods. They can explain their story, but they looked like they needed a place to gather themselves. I wanted you to talk to them and even maybe take them under your wing. Otherwise my mother might scare them off or use them for her schemes." Mary pressed her lips together. "Yes, against me." Francis gave her a warning look. "You mustn't say something like that out in the open." Mary sighed and nodded. "I will look after them, but for their own sake." Francis gave her a grateful smile and continued walking. Mary watched him leave and sighed. She didn't want to explore what she was feeling, but she was pretty sure she was falling in love with someone who she wasn't destined to be with. She started walking towards the chambers and knocked before entering. She found the two girls sitting on the settee freshly bathed and dressed only in a simple shift. They stood up looking surprised and then managed to compose themselves enough to awkwardly bow to her. She hid a smile and wondered where these two had come from. "No need ladies. I see you haven't been around royals very much." The blonde one shook her head. "No, your grace. We are just two simple girls from England looking to pledge ourselves to France. Our country is in so much turmoil and we feel a better chance at finding a secure match here in France." The dark haired one nodded in agreement. Mary nodded and motioned for them to sit. She ordered one of the maids to order dresses and a few other wardrobe attires for them right away. Then she insisted the girls relax and explain what happened. She listened quite intrigued and was really glad Francis had told her first. Catherine would insist they were most likely spies or something. Mary quite like them and was sure they would be fast friends.

Sophia was still trying to take it all in and they'd been there for almost a full day. Once Mary had talked to them and explained that they would be under her care and she would see that they would be made her official ladies' maids, so they would have a chance to meet suitors and not be questioned too much about where they came from. She wasn't sure if entertaining suitors was a good idea if they didn't plan on staying, but Shaina insisted they play along until they found out if there was a reason they were there and how to get home. She was giddy over the fact they were there, but she could tell Shaina was a little more into it. Once Mary had made everything official they were given chambers next to hers and even borrowed two of her dresses till theirs were done. Mary said that they should keep to their rooms for the rest of the day until they were feeling well rested. She explained that with the Prince of Portugal being there to negotiate a trade deal would have everyone engaged and that they could make their appearance at the boating party that night. She also introduced them to her other ladies' maids Greer, Kenna, Lola and Ailee. Once Mary left them Shaina asked to hear about their stay at French court so far and what was happening with everyone. Sophia smiled at Shaina's plan. She wanted to know what was going on, so they would know what they were in for. They found out that things were similar to what they had seen except that Kenna seemed to be in love with someone back in Scotland and so Sophia assumed something had happened and she wasn't having an affair with the king.

Shaina sighed as the girls left to get run some errands for the boating party. "So, we have learned that things are still the same with Mary and Francis and everything with Lola and Colin have already happened. I think that we must be in the middle of the events of the first season. I remember reading about a Prince Tomas in the next episode's summary. I also know that unless we changed it somehow Francis will die young though." she said sadly. Sophia sighed. "Whoa spoiler alert! Anyway, who knows maybe that's why we are here. We don't actually know what happens later and maybe the little you do know can help us." Shaina nodded. "I hope so. Now let's hope our dresses come before tonight's boating party. I want to make an entrance worthy of any Princess." They both fell into a fit of giggles and started making plans for the party.

Bash was dreading having to make an appearance at the boating party later, but when Francis told him of the two girls that Tomas had found he decided to go and see what all the servants were gossiping about. Some said their story was true and others said they could be spies for the pagans who sacrificed in the woods or even England. Bash hoped the rumors didn't spread outside of the castle and he decided to take care of that as soon as he could. He hoped something could take his mind off of Mary. He knew that even if she didn't marry Francis she would marry someone who could help her kingdom. He just hoped Tomas would decide on the deal and make his way back to Portugal. Bash had an uneasy feeling about him and he didn't like it.

Francis got dressed for the boating party as he mulled over his plan. He didn't want to let Mary down, so he had one last chance to convince his father to change his mind and send troops. He felt like he was letting his heart get too involved, but he couldn't help it. He was falling in love with Mary and though he didn't say it he did want to marry her. They just had to wait for the right time. He put the last of his outfit on and headed for the grass by the lakeside. Time to follow his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm trying to update as soon as I can, but it's hard with work and other responsibilities. Don't worry though I'm still working on both. This one is a little more involved because of introducing the new characters and inserting them into the story. Plus, this one is starting a little earlier than my last one. Also, please, please review! I thrive on your feedback and comments! It's what inspires me to write more and lets me know I'm not just writing these for myself! And there will be more fluff in the future I promise! The girls just haven't had time to change things yet.**_

The time for the boating party arrived and Shaina and Sophia accompanied Mary, Greer, Kenna, Lola, and Aylee to the riverside. Shaina was giddy over her gorgeous blue and gold silk dress with intricate lace designs on the bodice and the bottom of the skirt. Her thick soft blonde hair was swept up in a simple, yet complimenting updo with curls framing her face. The neckless and hairpiece added to the whole royal lady's maid look. Sophia wore a deep maroon dress with complimenting silver designs on the bodice. Her thick black hair fell in soft curls to her waist and the matching neckless and headpiece made her look like a real noblewoman. She looked around and wondered how much of this was actually in the series and what was left out.

As they made their appearance Shaina ignored the curious looks and just hung close to Greer and Aylee. Mary had walked towards the Prince who'd rescued them, and she wondered why she wasn't with Francis. She suddenly wished she watched more so she knew what was going on. Sophia had made fast friends with Lola and they were talking with each other by one of the torches. She watched as Francis stepped onto the boat with his father and Mary was speaking with Tomas. Greer seemed a little disheartened and left not long after they had arrived heading towards the kitchen. She was standing by one of the boats with Kenna when a handsome looking stranger approached them. Kenna gasped excitedly and ran to the grinning man. "Rydan!" she said. He swung her around both laughing happily before he set her on the ground and kissed her. Shaina was a little surprised but was distracted when she felt a touch on her arm. She turned around and her stomach did a little flip as she came face to face with Francis' half-brother Sebastian. "Good evening m'lady." he said. Shaina composed herself enough to give him a small curtsy. (She'd practiced most of the day.) "No need for that. I'm just Sebastian tonight. I'm guessing you are one of the girls Tomas found in the woods?" he inquired. Shaina nodded still not having said a word. "Is your friend here as well?" She wasn't sure if he was genuinely interested or if he was interrogating her. "Yes, she is if you need to know. Why all the questions?" she said. He gave her a small smile. "Oh no reason. It's just that there are some here who don't take kindly to strangers showing up unannounced." Shaina raised an eyebrow. "Are you one of those people?" He chuckled softly and shook his head. "I just wanted to warn you. England isn't a small country, so no one can know everyone. Just be sure you want to throw your lot in here. French court can be a very hostile place." Shaina refrained from rolling her eyes. He wasn't telling her anything she didn't already know. "Well now that is out of the way would you like to join me tonight?" Shaina hesitated looking around for Sophia. She saw here laughing with Lola and a few other nobles, so she figured she would be ok. "Of anyone at French court I am one you can trust. Let this be the start of friendship. Good ones are hard to find here." Shaina smiled then and recalling from the previous episodes she did know she could trust Bash. "Thank you, Sebastian." she said taking his hand. "It's Bash m'lady." he said helping her on the boat. "Shaina." she said returning his smile.

Sophia looked around and spotted Shaina stepping into one of the boats with someone vaguely familiar. She'd been so caught up in talking with Lola and a few of the handsome nobles that she'd almost forgotten about her friend. She excused herself from the group and made her way to the dock where the boat Shaina was on started to move out onto the water. She took a glass of wine from a passing footman and watched as her friend made conversation with none other than Sebastian half-brother to Francis. Boy would she have a lot of questions for her later.

Francis had cornered his father on his boat and much to his surprise Henry had agreed to send men and to find the fastest rider to rally them. He knew just the person and was looking for Bash. He was surprised to find him at the party and talking with a lady no less. He recognized her and her friend who was standing on the bank as the two girls Tomas had rescued. He still cringed at the thought of Mary trying to negotiate a deal with him possibly accepting his proposal. He walked over to send his brother on a mission that would hopefully change the tide. He approached the one called Sophia and smiled when she saw him. "I hope you are enjoying yourself." he said. "Yes m'lord." she said seemingly nervous at his attention. "I must hear your story sometime, but for now I must speak with my brother so if you'll excuse me m'lady." She curtsied, and he walked to the end of the dock. "Bash I must speak with you at once!" he said. His brother looked up and gave him a rather annoyed look before signaling to the boat master to go back to the dock. He helped the Lady Shaina off the boat before stepping off himself. "Thank you for that engaging conversation m'lady." he said inclining his head to her. She smiled and returned his gesture. "I hope to have more of them." she said before taking her friends arm and walking back to the middle of the torches where Aylee and Lola were.

"I've talked to Father and he agreed to send men. You must send a message to all six companies of our men between here and the channel. Tell them that they'll board ship at Outreau." Bash held up his hand. "Slow down Francis! I'll go don't worry." Francis started walking toward the stables with Bash following. "Are you sure you can do this?" Bash rushed ahead of him and turned around walking backwards and gave him a smirk. "I'm a riding fiend little brother. You'll be happy, Scotland will be happy, Mary will be happy, and she will stay." he said stopping Francis and patting him on the back. "Just be careful." Francis said returning his smile. "Aren't I always?" Bash said raising his hands and smiling. Francis laughed and shook his head. "Well if always means never. And I'm sure there is someone who may be disappointed if you don't return!" Francis called after him. Bash chuckled as he ran to the stables admitting to himself he would be disappointed too.

Shaina and Sophia retired to their quarters after they said goodnight to the others. They let the maids help them out of their dresses and then dismissed them for the rest of the night. "I'm so exhausted, but the energy from tonight!" Sophia said as they settled on the very large bed. Shaina nodded laying back against the headboard. "It was pretty crazy. But we have to keep our heads about us and make sure we don't waiver from our story. You know from watching the show how dangerous French court can be." Sophia flopped down beside her friend and nodded. "Seriously though why are we here? This isn't some kind of dream. I touched that rock and we were here. How are we supposed to get back home?" Shaina shook her head. "I've no idea." Sophia closed her eyes and sighed. "Well I think the exhaustion has finally caught up with me." she said. Shaina scooted under the covers and closed her eyes.

Mary stood by the window and watched as the last of the guest from the boating party left. Then Francis walked into the corridor. "Mary, it's done." she turned to look at him. "Six companies are on their way to Scotland tonight." He said smiling. "What? Oh Francis!" she said moving to embrace him. "But how? You said the King wouldn't change his mind, that you'd done all you could. He looked at her softly. "I suppose I was inspired." She smiled laughing softly. "I can't believe it." He smiled wistfully. "I still can't offer to marry you right, away like Tomas. You'd have a secure alliance there. Here, we can only hope." Mary kept looking at him softly as he spoke. "Someday it will be right for our countries." She knew what her heart wanted. Only that morning she and her lady's maids had discussed their first kiss and right now she wished it was Francis who would kiss her. "I would rather have hope with you than certainty anywhere else." They both smiled and embraced one more time before bidding each other goodnight. Maybe everything would work out and she realized how much she wanted it too.

The next morning Shaina and Sophia were learning how to sew on the canvas with Lola after breakfast while Mary was discussing what would be happening when the six companies arrived at Scotland with Francis. Suddenly there was a commotion in the hall and they rushed out to find men carrying an unconscious Bash to the infirmary with a worried Francis rushing behind. They followed Mary into the infirmary and Shaina gasped when they saw Bash lying on the bed his shirt stained crimson with blood. Francis stood beside the bed looking like he might be sick. Mary was a few meters behind him looking extremely worried and Catherine actually ignored the two new girls as she saw one of their own injured. Sophia gripped her friend's arm as they watched Nostradamus inspect the wound. He seemed to zone out for a moment and then he looked up at Catherine as her hand touched her necklace. "The cost of war shall reach inside this castle." Shaina assumed from her knowledge of what Nostradamus did he'd told them of some vision or prophecy he'd seen. Francis and Mary turned white at the realization of what Nostradamus had said. Just then the doors burst open and King Henry entered rushing to his son's side. "I can tend to his wounds, but I cannot make any promises." Nostradamus said as he began cleaning the wound. "Father..." Bash whispered hoarsely his eyes still closed. Francis knelt by the side of the bed. "The English rode out from Calais to face us. We never made it to the ships. It was a slaughter." Mary visible paled and Shaina moved to take her hand. "He should sleep now not talk." Nostradamus said pulling out a potion and giving it to him. "You should clear the room, so he can rest. It's what's best now." Francis drew closer to his brother looking as if he would break down. "Bash I'm so sorry." he said. "Come." Henry said firmly. Shaina almost jumped back at the anger in his voice. Sophia had come to stand beside them, and she gripped Shaina's hand. Francis stood and followed his father out with Mary following. Shaina glanced at Bash one last time before following them out. Catherine was the last to leave. As the others turned left to walk back to the Great Hall Shaina and Sophia turned the other way heading towards their rooms. They didn't feel like dealing with anyone's wrath after the awful thing they'd just witnessed. Shaina took a deep breath as they walked down the hall trying not to think of the image of Bash lying almost lifeless on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**elder441 - Don't worry it will. I hated that storyline as well. Sorry for the long delay..**

 **I'm trying to publish as much as i can, but this story is a little more detailed than the other one. I'm working on keeping the things I liked in it and summarizing the other things so i don't copy directly.**

Francis couldn't believe he had trusted his heart over his head. It may now cost his brother his life and there was no way he could help Mary now. He wanted to love her, but it seemed as if everyone and everything else was pulling them apart. Almost as if... no he didn't believe fate had anything to do with. He left the corridor after Henry lectured him and headed outside the castle to the yard surrounding it. He must find out who the traitor was. No one else on the outside could've known their plan. He just hoped Bash could pull through or he'd never forgive himself.

Mary looked for Francis and found him standing on the palace grounds just staring out to the horizon. She felt horrible that Bash was hurt and couldn't believe there was someone trying to sabotage their alliance like that. She'd begun to hope Francis would begin to realize their engagement was becoming more to her than just a safe guard for Scotland. "Francis!" She called hastening towards him. "Francis. You did the right thing." She said again when he turned around. He looked so torn it almost broke her heart. "Talk to me." She said when he just looked at her and didn't say anything. Then he came towards her and putting a hand around her neck he pulled her close and kissed her longingly and deeply. It surprised her first and yet it was everything she imagined her first kiss would be. She placed a hand on his arm as she kissed him back before he pulled away.

Francis didn't regret the kiss one bit. It felt so right and good. He pulled back and looked at Mary's expression that he was sure mirrored his own somewhat. "You must marry Tomas." The words almost took his heart with them. "My father's right. I haven't been thinking clearly." Mary's face fell, and a confused look replaced the earlier expression. "That's not true. You were trying to help." She replied. He shook his head. "I can't help you. France can't help. There are no more troops to send. Do what's right for your country." He said pleading with her. "Francis!" She said pleading with him a frantic look on her face. "Can you say that I'm wrong?" Francis replied almost as hard. He looked at her for a few more minutes then turned and walked back to the castle.

Mary hated that it had come to this, but she steeled herself and, on her way, back to her chambers she stopped at where Tomas was staying and knocked on the door. He opened the door and looked a little surprised. "Well. I guess you must teach me Portuguese." She said. He smiled, and she gave him a small smile in return. A few hours later they were standing on the shore as five companies of men sailed for Scotland. "You needn't worry anymore Highness. They will be in Scotland in less than two days." Mary watched as the flag unfurled and the green dragon of Portugal danced in the breeze. She'd decided and now they must wait for the result. She felt Tomas take her hand but wasn't surprised when she didn't feel a spark.

The next morning there was to be a little sport of archery and they were all to attend. The treachery of last night's attack was still fresh in their minds and there were rumors that it was someone at French Court. Shaina didn't feel super enthused though archery was one interest she took great pride in. Sophia insisted she should come to get her mind off of Bash, so Shaina dressed into a forest green day dress with white trimming on the bottom of the skirt and around the cuff of the sleeves. She let the maid pin her waist length hair up into a simple yet intricate style with curls framing her face. Sophia dressed in a simple cream dress with a gold pattern on the skirt and simple bodice. She left her hair down pulling it back with complimenting gold combs. They checked themselves in the mirror and after dismissing the maids they made their way to Mary's chamber, so they could accompany her to the contest.

Mary dressed in a simple dress with a yellow bodice and a darker yellow-tan skirt. Her maid was fixing her hair when there was a knock at the door and her newest ladies' maids and friends entered. "Good morning." She said smiling. Shaina noticed it didn't reach her eyes and she wondered what had happened after they'd left last night. "Mary is something wrong?" Shaina asked. "It's not Bash is it?" Mary shook her head as the maid finished her hair and left the room. "No." She trusted that the girls weren't spies, but she didn't want to trouble them with the possibility of leaving the country they'd pledged their lives to so soon. She didn't want them staying here with no one to protect them against court. She felt a connection with them even though they were mere strangers and couldn't bear the thought of anyone else getting hurt because of her. "Right now, we must focus on the event this morning. I will fill you in later today." She said standing and straightening out her dress. "These came for you last night I just didn't have a chance to give them to you." She pulled two black cloaks out of a box and handed one to each of the girls. "There are more coming for other events, but since the weather is still a bit cool these will do perfectly." Shaina examined the gold designs on hers while Sophia tried hers on in the mirror. "You really shouldn't have." Sophia said turning back to Mary. "It means a lot though." Shaina added. Just then the Kenna and the others entered and said the event was starting soon. Shaina and Mary donned their cloaks and they all walked to the field together.

Shaina noticed things seemed a little tense between Francis, Mary and Tomas. They were sitting a few feet away from the sidelines and to the left of where King Henry and Queen Catherine were seated on the dais. Francis had taken his first shot at the strange looking target and hit it in the heart. Tomas drew back his bow and released hitting the target on the head. "Nice shot Tomas, but the object is to hit it in the heart." Tomas gave Francis a sly smile and pulled an arrow out of the quiver. "Shall I take another shot then?" He aligned the arrow and pulled back the string. Shaina looked at Mary and the rest of the crowd noticing how they looked surprised and murmured amongst themselves. "Is he allowed to take another shot?" she asked. There was no answer as Tomas let his arrow fly hitting the target in the heart. He turned back to a frowning Francis. "What did I take too many shots?" Francis nodded. "Technically yes. Shall I take another shot?" Tomas turned to Mary and smiled then back to Francis. "Take as many shots as you like. You shall still lose." Francis took another shot hitting the target in the heart again. Sophia leaned over to Shaina. "Something happened last night after we left the infirmary. Things feel a little tense around here." Shaina nodded. "I'll talk to Mary and see if she will tell me." Shaina watched for a few more minutes before excusing herself. Sophia wished to stay so she told her to be careful before leaving.

Mary was still unsure of their plan for her to marry Tomas when her uncle bid her to talk with him. She excused herself and they talked in the field a few yards away from the archery contest. She learned that Henry would likely want conditions to keep the treaty since she was no longer to marry Francis. "A king can't be seen letting allies walk freely from treaties." her uncle said. "But Queens can be seen begging release for treaties that go unenforced?" Her uncle sighed. "You will be queen of nothing if you don't make Scotland safe from England. And you can't do that without Portugal's strength. Which you can't have without Henry's release to marry Tomas." Mary sighed. She knew her uncle was right. She thanked him for the council and walked back towards the contest. She noticed Shaina was gone so she asked her friend Sophia to check on her and to inquire about Bash.

Sophia found Shaina walking towards the infirmary. "Looks like I caught you in time. Mary was making sure you were okay, and she asked me to inquire about Bash as well." Shaina nodded. "I was already on my way. You can let her know I'm fine and that I will give her the news on Bash." Sophia shook her head. "You sure are playing your role of a lady's maid well." Shaina sighed. "Well if we are to survive we must." she replied quietly. Sophia nodded and headed back to Queen Mary. Shaina entered the infirmary and saw Nostradamus ministering to Bash's wound. "Queen Mary is anxious to know how Bash is." Nostradamus turned to her. "The wound is closing, but the disease in his blood is spreading. If the fever doesn't break by tonight he won't make it." he replied. "So soon?" Shaina said. She checked herself knowing they didn't have the medical knowledge she was used to. "You're scaring the poor girl Nostradamus." Bash said weakly. "How do you feel?" Shaina stepped a little closer. "Close to death apparently." Nostradamus touched Bash's shoulder. "You need rest Sebastian." Bash swallowed. "I need water too. And perhaps some more of that lovely frown." Shaina started to smile. "I think I can manage that." Bash chuckled slightly. Shaina helped him drink from the cup before handing it back to Nostradamus. "Will you return to Mary with the troubling news or will you stay and look death in the face?" Bash said dryly. Shaina shook her head. "I've seen people deathly sick many times. I nursed some in my village at home. I'm more scared of being alone than death." she replied realizing that it was the truth. She did fear she would be alone. "I'm sorry this isn't helping him get better." Bash looked at the man. "Whenever I look at her I feel better and whenever I look at you I feel worse. Prescription is clear don't you think?" Nostradamus nodded though Shaina could tell he was wary. He left them alone and Shaina read from the book of Norse mythology as per Bash's request.

Sophia returned to the contest and saw that Tomas was taking his last shot which would determine who the winner was. He let his arrow fly and hit the mark making him the winner. He took the rose and walked to Queen Mary offering her the favor. The crowd murmured, and he turned to Francis. "Have I offended?" Francis pasted a smile on his face and shook his head. "No not at all. Please." he said so the crowd could hear. Mary took the favor and thanked him. He bowed and then walked off. Francis walked to the target and started retrieving the arrows. Mary stood and walked over to him and Sophia strained to hear, but they were conveniently too far away.

"I'm sorry that was thoughtless of him." Mary said. Francis pulled his arrow from the target. "I don't know. I think it was very well thought out." he said turning towards her. "But I don't see the point. He's already won your hand, hasn't he?" He said walking to where she stood and stopping. "The treaty is almost complete." Mary stated softly. "So, you're leaving then?" he asked almost as soft. "Francis, I wanted to tell you..." he stopped her. "If you mean to tell me you don't want to leave please don't. It won't help." he said with a small smile. "I did everything I could to help Scotland, so you can stay. It was almost enough if it hadn't been for a spy. Who is probably with us right now." Mary felt as if her heart would break. "I'm so sorry." she said reaching a hand to touch his cheek. He took it before she reached it and smiled letting it go before walking away. Mary watched him leave and almost wished she could let her heart decided her future. But she was a queen and they didn't have that luxury.

Sophia made her way to find Shaina and tell her what she had found out. She found her friend leaving the infirmary and took her to their chambers. "So, while you were with Bash I learned that sometime last night Mary went to Tomas to accept his offer of marriage, so she could help Scotland. They also found out that the English ambassador Simon was said to be the spy. Mary is in the throne room now talking with the King and Queen about a witness that has come forward." Shaina sat on the settee and rubbed her face. "So, what does that mean for us?" Sophia sat beside her. "We go with Mary's other ladies' maids to Portugal." Shaina turned to her. "But we came to declare our loyalty to France. Now that Mary isn't going to be marrying Francis who will keep us safe here?" Sophia sighed. "Then we must figure out how to go home." Shaina shook her head. "No, we are here for a reason. I know from reading some history on Mary and reading the descriptions of the episodes that Mary doesn't marry Tomas. I just don't know what happens to change it." Sophia lay back against the settee. "Then we must think about what to do." Shaina nodded and closed her eyes. How were they to change history?


	6. Chapter 6

**I finally was able to write this chapter today and I'm glad it turned out. It just takes longer with this one for now. But soon it will get easier. Just waiting till I get to the right part. So enjoy this one for now.**

Mary found Francis shooting arrows into a target resembling a human figure later the next day. "I wonder whose face you're imagining on that target." she said. "A Portuguese prince perhaps?" Francis notched another arrow his back turned to Mary, so she couldn't see the small smile on his face. "Maybe next time." He drew back his bow taking a breath and aiming. "This time it's that English envoy." he let the arrow fly hitting its mark. "I know someone whose lucky you're not the headsman, or he'd be dead already." Mary said dryly. Francis turned to her the tortured look returning on his face. "I used to think that we were lucky. The times we had as children and since you came back to court." he walked closer and Mary felt her heart lurch at the haunted look on his face. "Now I feel those days like something sharp in my heart." Mary averted her eyes. "Please, let's not speak of this." she said her eyes growing moist with tears.

Francis took Mary's hand wishing things were different. "I want..." Mary began placing a hand on his chest. He wanted so desperately to hold her close, but fate seemed to be against them. "I just wish..." she drew closer and Francis placed a hand on her cheek. "Mary, we can't." he said. "The castle." he added shaking his head. He could feel the connection humming between them. Mary kissed the hand that was pressed to her cheek. "Maybe we could find some other place? The lakeside at sunset." Francis just nodded, and she backed away giving him one last glance before returning to the castle.

Shaina walked the halls of the castle needing some time to herself. Bash wasn't any worse, but he wasn't any better either. He was sleeping now so Shaina left him to gather her thoughts. She walked to a window and saw a figure hiding in the shadows of an archway. She looked around and saw Francis and Mary talking then Mary left. She looked back and saw the figure report to Prince Tomas. "I knew he was no good." she said. She turned and rushed to find Sophia. She found her in the courtyard talking with a dashing young lord. She slowed her pace and took a few deep breaths before walking over and curtsying to the lord. "Excuse me my lord, but I must speak with my friend for a few moments. You don't mind, do you?" The dark-haired young man shook his head. "Not at all m'lady. We shall speak again Lady Sophia?" Sophia smiled and nodded. He bowed and then left them to be alone. "What's so urgent? I actually had a cute guy interested in me." Sophia almost pouted. Shaina shook her head then leaned close. "Prince Tomas is spying on Mary. Francis and Mary were talking and seemed to be a little too close which Tomas doesn't like. If only I'd seen more of the show I might be able to do something." Sophia shook her head. "Maybe, but you're forgetting that show was loosely based on history. Who knows if these events are what happened?" Shaina sighed. "You know how I am. I research things and I read the summaries. I know they get married and I also know it's not for long. I don't want that for them though." Sophia looked long and hard at her friend. "You're really serious about this? Changing history?" Shaina nodded. Sophia took her friend's hand and smiled. "Then it's time to do some spying of our own."

Francis watched Bash as he slept fitfully. He was wishing things could be different when the doors opened, and Catherine walked in. "I'm trying to understand how this happened and I just can't. We're not at war with the English. We only sent enough men to discourage their aggression…not to threaten them." Catherine came to his side. "Which is why you should stop blaming yourself." Francis turned to her his anger rising. "I don't blame myself. I blame Simon. My instincts were right, and the Portuguese proved it." He shook his head. "As soon as the English saw Scotland had a friend that would defend them they would stop their attack." He turned to look at Bash his temper cooling a bit. "If it weren't for that ambush none of this would've happened. Bash wouldn't be hurt." Catherine gave him a knowing look. "And Mary would still be yours." Francis glanced back at her tempted to roll his eyes. "This isn't about my broken heart, mother." Catherine shook her head. "No, it's about your good heart." Francis really didn't want to hear another lecture from his mother. "I'm not mocking you Francis. Your heart is good enough to love your bastard brother and to try to love your future wife." She turned away a almost heartbroken look on her face. "If only your father could do that."

Sophia asked Shaina to see if she could occupy the Prince while she searched his rooms. She saw the medallion that looked closely like the one Simon wore, yet something was different about it. She stuffed it in her petticoats and exited the chambers heading for the ones she and Shaina shared. A few minutes passed, and Shaina returned. "That man gives me chills." She said. "This was all I found." Sophia said. Shaina studied the medallion and then smiled victoriously. "If this was in Tomas' chambers then that would mean it wasn't Simon who visited the pub that night. We must find the girl who testified and convince her to change her story." Sophia nodded. "There's only one problem. If Tomas is as heartless as we think he probably threatened the poor thing." Shaina sighed. "There's only one thing to do."

Francis sighed as he headed for the lakeside. His mother was so insistent on him not marrying Mary. He knew his instincts about Tomas were right. They'd been before. He walked through the trees and saw Mary by the lakeside. All he knew was everything seemed right when he was with her. She turned and seeing him she smiled as he approached. "I thought you weren't coming." She said. "I've been busy." He stopped in front of her and she raised an eyebrow. "I know. You've been asking questions about Tomas. It's all over the castle and if I've heard then…" "Tomas will hear too." Francis finished for her. "I don't care. Let him think I'm jealous if he wants to, as long as he knows he's accountable for how he treats you. I hear he treats his servants harshly." Mary smiled and touched his arm tenderly. "Francis, thank you, but you don't need to worry." She took his hand and turned to the blanket on the ground. "Now, come sit with me." He followed her, and they sat down with him facing her. "I've asked my uncle to be sure of my safety in Portugal and he assures me everything will be fine." Francis sighed. "You need more than his word. If anything happens to you I feel responsible, Mary." He hoped she heard the honesty in his voice.

Mary felt how much Francis wanted her to be safe. She just wished she could be safe with him. "When I couldn't make you safe in Scotland, I told you to marry this man." Mary took his hand. "I'm not going into this blindly, and I won't let him hurt me." He raised his eyebrows and spoke severity in his voice. "There are rumors about his scheming, his cruelty…" Mary lifted her head and gave him a smirk. Truth was she was trying to hide the affect his closeness was doing to her. "There are rumors about all royals. You know what they say about you?" Francis watched her intently. "Half of Europe thinks you're sickly and weak and stunted." She finished smiling widely. Francis pressed his lips together and smiled at the same time shaking his head. "That half-blind portrait artist didn't realize I was sitting in a chair while my sister was standing, and now half of Europe thinks I'm a dwarf." He replied looking back at her. She giggled, and it sounded like music to his ears. "And they say that Bash got all the good looks and passion and all you have is tedious…" She began but was stopped when suddenly Francis' hand was on her neck and his lips were claiming hers in a hungry, passionate kiss. Mary closed her eyes and fell back as her passion met his in an explosion of kisses and caresses. This kiss was something very different than the one they shared when he told her to marry the Prince.

Francis felt something awaken in him, a hunger for her and her alone. He looked in her eyes and saw a similar feeling in hers, so he didn't stop. Her hand brushed his cheek and then ran through his hair. Their bodies brushed each other as the kisses evoked their natural instincts to such feelings. He trailed kisses down her neck and she sighed blissfully. He came back up to claim her lips again pulling at them slightly with his teeth. He caressed her cheek and then slid his hand down her chest to her waist to pull her closer. He really wanted her so badly, but fate was working hard to keep them apart and he wasn't sure there was anything he could do.


End file.
